


This Ain't Your Average Doctor/Patient Roleplay

by TaylorHeartsCH



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorHeartsCH/pseuds/TaylorHeartsCH
Summary: AU - Riley Matthews is pressured by friends to see a new doctor about her sexual well-being. Does she make the right move?*XP on ff.net*split into five chapters on AO3





	1. Day 1 - Intake

Riley Matthews hated sex sometimes. Some elements of foreplay, she wasn't into. She enjoyed kissing and touching, but she hated giving and receiving oral. The intercourse wasn't all she had hoped it would be. When Riley had lost her virginity to a college-aged boy on a dare, she thought it was a bust immediately afterward. She didn't like the taste of a manhood. She hated being licked down there. Must have been a germ thing, she thought.

Based on those few times that she had scored with this man, she would rate each experience with zeroes out of ten across the whole board. Part of it had to do with how she was receiving. Most of her distaste in oral was the sole reason, according to her man. Why can't men just kiss and fuck gently? Why did there have to be oral and other kinks involved?

When she talked to her friends about it, they told her to see this hot new doctor that started his new therapy practice. He builds a great rapport with his patients, and the girls will do anything just to see him. Riley honestly felt intimidated by the peer reviews.

Once she saw Dr. Lucas Friar, her opinions on sex had changed. Dramatically.

On the first day, Dr. Friar does an intake. He takes notes and figures out exactly what his patients need as far as their physiologies go. When Riley walked in, the green-eyed doctor was mesmerized. He noticed at first that the brunette looked like a lazy lady who wore a purple zip-up hoodie with gray sweatpants around the house and tied her hair in a frizzy bun. However, it didn't stop him from gazing at her natural beauty, something that was never appreciated. Why would a knockout like Riley Matthews have a problem with her sex life? Lucas thought.

"So, Riley, tell me about your sexual experiences," he began.

"Dr. Friar, I can't have sex. I mean, I can, but not oral sex. I need lessons on how to give oral, advice and opinions on receiving oral, and everything that goes with it," she started off, fidgeting with the sleeve ends of her jacket.

"I see. Well, depending on how you view it, sex can be a wonderful experience if you make it a wonderful experience. Why, if I may ask, do you not see sex as a wonderful experience?" the doctor inquired as he removed his shiny royal blue necktie from his baby blue dress shirt.

"Let's start off by saying the intercourse is okay. It's the oral that I hate. The penis tastes disgusting, and this salty ooze that comes out of the slit?"

"Precum."

"It tastes horrible! It's worse than that salty medicine they give you when you're backed up. And then, I can't even fit the damn thing into my mouth! Every time the guy thrusts into my throat, I feel like I'm gonna hurl!"

"That's normal for those who haven't practiced relaxing their throat."

"I've tried! Doesn't work. I thought all skin was supposed to taste the same."

"It does. My prognosis right now is that he probably didn't clean up down there. Now, tell me about receiving oral."

"I don't trust that this guy brushed his teeth. I also don't like being licked in general. I think it's a germ thing."

"It's perfectly normal to have these thoughts and feelings before, during, and after oral sex," the sandy-haired, green-eyed man stated as he took notes.

"I also didn't feel loved... and/or protected," Riley cried into her hands, signifying that she has serious regrets about her sexual experiences.

Lucas stood up from his desk and offered a comforting hug to his patient. Riley leaned into the hug but didn't return it. Something felt better to Riley, though she couldn't place her finger on it. The way his arms wrapped around her slender body. The way she felt relaxed. Things with Dr. Friar were... easier.

"Don't cry, Riley. It's normal to regret a bad first time. I'd like to run some tests. I want you to see me every day for the rest of this week, same time, same place. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good," Riley said as she had finally calmed down.

Riley was the most gorgeous patient whom Dr. Lucas Friar had the pleasure to ever meet. She had the perfect body for him. Her chocolate brown hair and deep brown doe eyes drove him wild, and it's only the first day! He must know more about her.


	2. Day 2 - Kissing

Today, Riley dressed a little better than yesterday, Lucas thought. Riley wore a brown tank top with dark blue flare jeans and a pair of beige boaters. Her hair was out of its frizzy bun, and she looked good with a little makeup on. Lucas thought that Riley looked perfect for the first experiment of many this week.

"How are you feeling today?" asked the doctor once he had closed the door.

"I'm feeling a little better. I've never told anyone about my sex life before. It's still pretty awkward, but it feels pretty damn good to get this off my chest," she replied as she eyed Lucas's brown suit-and-tie getup.

"That's good to know."

"So, what's on the therapy agenda for today, Dr. Friar?"

"Please, call me Lucas."

"I love it."

"Glad you do. Today, we're going to start off with a little kissing practice."

"Um, kissing? It's not so bad," she was confused.

"The right way, Riley. There are many things one must feel before, during, and after the kiss. Have you felt butterflies in your stomach?"

She shook her head no.

"The need to vomit?"

She shook her head no again.

"Do you smile on the inside at least?"

She nodded her head, smiling.

"Good."

"What's good?" she finally asked.

"That you smile on the inside when you kiss. Sometimes, it's better to smile with your body, not just your lips."

"Oh?"

Lucas grabbed a red apple from his minifridge and walked toward Riley to take a seat next to her on the couch. Riley tried retreating, but the arm of the couch stopped her.

"Take a bite out of this apple," Lucas said, holding the apple towards Riley's face.

Riley grabbed the apple from her doctor's hand. She took a huge bite out of the fruit, never breaking eye contact with Lucas.

"What does eating an apple have to do with sex?" she asked with her mouth full.

"You see, kissing is a key part of foreplay in a sexual experience. By watching someone bite into an apple, you know what kind of kissing you're getting into," Lucas answered as he took the apple from his beautiful patient. He also took a bite opposite Riley's, following suit, "They're also great for practicing kissing. You can literally make out with this apple if you wanted to."

"That's so weird," Riley was mesmerized.

"How weird is it?" Lucas countered in a seductive voice.

She couldn't formulate a proper response to the weirdness of kissing an apple or any other fruit. All she did was smile. Riley was in love.

"I don't know," Riley said, dazed.

The two stared at each other, taking turns with the apple. Once the apple was eaten to the core, Riley was worried. What were she and Lucas to do now?

"You look ravishing while eating the apple, Riley," Lucas complimented her.

"Um... thanks," Riley said.

With the confusion, Riley felt that the tension had increased tenfold. She also felt her lower stomach flutter while she leaned in to kiss Lucas; however, she only went in 84%. Lucas closed the circuit with the remaining 16%, their mouths doing a mish-mosh of quick lip pecks and full-blown tonguing. The slower, the better, Riley thought.

She broke the kiss, asking, "How does this help? It's not doing anything, really."

"That's the first part. It didn't taste like anything. The other person's tongue just tastes like tongue. Am I right?"

Riley nodded again.

"Now, here comes the second part: candies and mints. What's your favorite candy?"

"I like jellybeans."

"Me too. Favorite flavor?"

"Grape. Yours?"

"Cherry. Although, lemon is a fair second."

"Those are my other favorites, too!" Riley said in excitement.

Lucas grabbed a bowl of jellybeans from his desk and offered Riley to take as many as she wanted. She took a handful of various colors. When she popped three jellybeans into her mouth, she looked at Lucas. Her thorough chewing of the candy had mesmerized Lucas. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. The green-eyed doctor took some jellybeans from the bowl and popped a few into his mouth, making sure to coat his tongue with the flavors.

They continued eating the jellybeans as they conversated with each other. Riley had talked about her favorite college courses and life dreams of becoming the next big journalist. Lucas talked about his past as a ranch hand and how his love for animals persuaded him to venture into veterinary medicine. Then his path took a fork in the road to becoming a doctor of internal medicine. He doesn't know how he transferred to sexology, but if it made him cross paths with Riley, he's glad that he made the right move.

Lucas had that look in his eye when Riley leaned in for another kiss. When their lips collided, they wouldn't let go. One of Lucas's hands went for Riley's hair, pulling her body closer. Riley turned her body to lie down. She caressed the back of his neck and initiated the first move by brushing her tongue against his bottom lip. This time, Lucas was glad to accept. The tastes of each other's tongues brought them closer. Riley felt the butterflies fluttering in her lower stomach when she tasted every flavor of jellybean off Lucas's tongue. Lucas kept in mind that their making out shouldn't escalate any further.

When the tastes of jellybeans became adaptive, Riley took Lucas's bottom lip between her own lips and lightly sucked on it like a hard candy. Lucas, although taken back by the move, knew it was time to end their session because she passed the first test. But, he'll let Riley have the last say in their kiss. Riley let go. She hesitantly got up, collected her belongings, and left Lucas with a goodbye kiss he'll never forget.


	3. Day 3 - Receiving

To test Riley's dislike of being eaten out, Lucas asked the brown-eyed brunette to strip her lower half of any clothing. Sure, it may feel awkward opening her legs for another man, but this was strictly professional. It was only therapy, Riley told herself, but she did as she was told. After removing her blue flats, she pushed her blue jeans and underwear down to her ankles and kicked them off. She then raised her red top up to her belly button to give Lucas a full view of her core.

Lucas rolled up the sleeves of his blue pinstriped dress shirt to prepare for today's experiment. He showed Riley a small bottle of water-based lubricant. Riley thought to herself, why lube? Why not? She did take notice to the pair of strawberries drawn onto the bottle.

"This should be interesting," Riley murmured with raised eyebrows as she sat on the black leather couch and spread her legs for him.

"Riley, this is a strawberry-flavored edible lubricant. See, when you use this, you pour a little bit on your erogenous zone," Lucas did as he poured a drop of lube onto Riley's unintentional arousal, causing her breath to hitch from the contrasting temperature.

"Oh, my gosh, Lucas," Riley gasped.

"And then, you rub it all over, and have your partner lick it up. I'll show you," Lucas said as he kneeled in front of Riley's body.

Lucas used two fingers to smear the lubricant all over Riley's folds. He then licked one of his fingers clean, letting Riley have the other one. Riley seductively took his finger and sucked the digit clean, never breaking eye contact. It was something she always did whenever she felt sinewy.

"I'll have you lean back now," Lucas told Riley as he pressed her shoulder to get her to lay down on the couch. He hooked Riley's legs over his shoulders. As he faced Riley's slit, he reassured her that she can always tell him no.

Lucas showed no mercy as his tongue painted a broad stroke up Riley's arousal. Riley jerked her head back and looked at the ceiling. She was hoping that Lucas would be bad at this, but no. He is perfect at this. The handsome green-eyed doctor circled Riley's pink flesh with his tongue, making Riley shudder. He then ate her out thoroughly. Riley gasped and stared at Lucas. She had never felt anything like this before, and it was making her want to cry as she peaked. Her face twitching and pillow gripping kept her on edge. Lucas sucked on Riley's folds, and that was the final straw to her first significant orgasm.

"Oh, my gosh..." Riley laughed and cried after Lucas lapped up the oozing fluid that came out of her.

"How was that?" Lucas asked.

"That. Was. Amazing," Riley answered.

"I'm glad you liked it," he smiled at her. "Now comes the next step up."

"The fingering," Riley acknowledged.

"Yes," Lucas smiled. "C'est tres important pour nous deux to keep fingernails trimmed," he informed as he showed his hand to Riley, "so it reduces the risk of scratching, which could result in a pulmonary embolism."

Riley was turned on by Lucas's impromptu French. She knew what he said, and that made her wetter. As she smiled, she watched Lucas delve his tongue into her folds. Lucas then flicked his tongue over Riley's clit, making her beg for penetration. Then Lucas inserted his right pointer finger into Riley's wet slit. His emerald green eyes looked up to Riley's face, and he could tell straight away that she's enjoying it. He felt Riley clench around his finger as he pushed in and out while tonguing her swollen clit.

"Shall I put another one in?" Lucas asked as he took a breather, then whispered to himself, "so tight," as he curled his finger slightly.

"Give it your best shot, Doctor Friar," Riley rasped, out of breath.

Riley gasped as she felt Lucas push two fingers in. She felt every single movement from Lucas. He curled his fingers and pumped Riley's sweet spot. There were no words that Riley could let out. Riley's voice became raspy as her climax was coming again. Lucas took Riley's clit between his lips. The motions sent Riley into orgasmic convulsions. Riley had let herself get lost in the oceans of pleasure. She was drowning in it!

"Do not hold back, Riley. Don't hold back," Lucas said, his breath tickling the nerves.

Riley let out a strangled cry as her fluids shot out of her pink flesh. She went limp. Lucas pulled his fingers out of Riley's core and proceeded to tap her essence lightly. Riley regained her senses while breathing heavily. She saw Lucas grab a towel for her to clean herself up.

"Thanks," she said as Lucas handed her the towel.

"You're welcome. I'm starting to think that you don't have a problem with sex. You just have a problem with a sex partner," Lucas stated his prognosis.

"You really think so, Dr. Friar?" Riley responded, awestruck, as she continued to redress her lower half.

"I really do, Riley," Lucas answered as he wiped his fingers with his own towel. "Something inside of you is still looking for that Prince Charming. You are looking for that emotional attachment. For some reason, it doesn't feel like you wanted it, yet you consented. Do you understand?"

"I do," she answered as the revelation hit her, but not like a brick wall. "I'll take that into consideration, Dr. Friar. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," the doctor smiled at her sadly as they shared a quick goodbye kiss.

Even though Riley didn't want to admit this, Dr. Lucas Friar was right about everything. She lost her virginity on a whim, and she regrets it. It's like she wanted to, for the sake of having sex, but she didn't want to because she barely knew the guy. The only thing she knew was that her first-time guy was a lousy lovemaker. Never again with that guy.

To have Dr. Friar tell Riley the truth about herself, it was a blessing in disguise. Riley strongly feels that Lucas is treating her with respect, and she could not ask for more. The brunette walked home happier that day. She shouldn't feel like she's falling in love, but she is.


	4. Day 4 - Giving

Lucas kept a list of things that Riley hated about sex. One of the things to check off for today was the fellatio. The green-eyed doctor remembered Riley saying something about distaste and gagging. He had an array of edible lubricants and throat lozenges presented on his desk for Riley when she entered the room.

"What are those?" Riley asked, shocked when she first walked inside.

"I brought in some more lubricants as part of the next test," the doctor answered, removing the grayish blue jacket from his tie-less suit.

"I know what the lubes are for, Doc. I'm talking about the cough drops," she inquired as she unzipped her purple hooded jacket to reveal a black bra underneath.

"They're not cough drops, Riley. They're lozenges. When you have a sore throat, you take a lozenge to numb it. That's where they come into play today."

"I'm afraid to ask," she said, removing her jacket then taking a seat on the couch.

The handsome doctor squeezed a line of mint chocolate lubricant onto his left forefinger. Riley furrowed her eyebrows as she watched her doctor. She still doesn't know what everything on the table had to do with today's session.

Lucas reached his left hand out to Riley and offered her a taste of the flavorful serum. The brunette hesitantly licked some lube off his finger.

"I don't understand," she said after one lick.

"It's all right, Riley. Take your time," he encouraged her.

Riley grabbed the doctor's wrist and used the tip of her tongue to collect the remaining lube from Lucas's finger. The brunette went crazy as she licked and sucked her doctor's finger clean. Riley then released his hand. Lucas reached for the zipper of his black slacks and took his Texas-sized cock out of the unzipped fly. Riley was apprehensive about taking what she saw into her mouth. When the doctor stood up, the patient panicked inside. Lucas grabbed a lozenge out of the bag and offered it to Riley.

"You'll need this for later, so take it now," he ordered as he walked around his desk and stood in front of Riley.

Riley unwrapped and popped the honey lozenge into her mouth, waiting until the medicine vanished. Lucas stroked himself at the sight of Riley's beautiful face and how she sucked on a candy, even if it was just medicine. Riley was mentally preparing herself for any possibilities of vomiting and choking out. She wanted this to be a pleasant experience, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"This is getting kind of weird, Dr. Friar," she said.

"Is grape kind of weird?" Lucas asked, grabbing a bottle grape lubricant from his desk and drizzling it onto his hardening member to saturate it.

"Nope," Riley answered as she took the bottle from his hand, closed the lid, and tossed it aside.

Riley gained the courage to go down on her doctor. She licked a line from the base of his shaft to the tip, followed by engulfing the head of his cock in her mouth. To Riley, Lucas's dick was warm. Nevermind its tasting like grape as Lucas had tested for Riley; Riley wanted Lucas.

The brunette had taken Lucas's cock into her mouth a little at a time. Going up, she sucked off the glazing flavor by hollowing her cheeks and pulling off with a loud popping sound. When she went down again, she took him as far as her mouth was willing to allow. Because Riley's throat had been desensitized from the lozenge, Lucas didn't feel constriction until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. As Riley felt her jaw going numb, she slowly let off, letting her lips and tongue do the talking. When Lucas heard that pop from his patient's lips again, he wanted to shoot. Riley looked up at Lucas, smiling and breathing in ecstasy. Never in a million years did Riley ever think that she would give an enjoyable blowjob, but here she is, with the right man and the right tools to make it work.

Lucas combed his fingers into Riley's dark chocolate tresses. He let his hands stay in Riley's hair as he watched her bob on his cock. Riley had felt Lucas's precum drip onto her tongue, and she wanted more. She hummed at the taste of it because she liked it. When the brunette opened her eyes to see Lucas throw his head back, she knew she was onto something. Bobbing up and down and humming at the taste, Riley got carried away. Lucas didn't care. He couldn't hold on much longer.

"Oh, GOD, I'm so close. Don't stop until I say so, baby," Lucas breathed out.

She pulled off anyway and stroked his cock furiously. The brunette stuck her tongue out and begged for Lucas to fire away. Riley watched Lucas's face twitch as she felt his seed grace her tongue and her face. Nothing got in her eye, and she was thankful for that. She had swallowed his seed and loved it. When Lucas finished, Riley noticed that Lucas was still dripping, so she licked the head of his cock clean. As she had always done before, she kept her eyes on Lucas's when she helped him finish.

"Oh, God, Riley, you are so amazing," Lucas breathed out as his cock slowly returned to flaccidity.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said in a seductive tone, but realized that tone would've caused them to go one step further.

But it didn't. Riley stood up, turned around to retrieve her jacket, and hung it loosely on her shoulders. Lucas placed his cock back into his briefs and rezipped his pants. Riley turned back around to see that Lucas, too, had redressed himself. She grabbed a tissue and wiped the cum off her face. As Lucas eyed Riley's next movements, he had to hold himself back.

"Tomorrow, same time?" he reminded her.

"Yeah, I can't wait," she breathed out, giving him eye contact.

Their lips met for a quick kiss before she fled the office. Lucas let Riley leave this time, but tomorrow was going to be much better.


	5. Day 5 - Intercourse

Lucas had washed his hands in the bathroom in preparation for today. If anything, today was the day he looked forward to the most. Today was the day he finally gets to have sex with Riley Matthews. Riley was different from his past patients. However, he didn't want to take advantage of her, either, nor did he want her to take advantage of him. He would rather Riley not develop an addiction to sex once their session concludes.

He unbuttoned the top button of his royal blue dress shirt and loosened the cuffs to roll up his sleeves. His hair was free of product for Riley's benefit. He took one last look in the mirror and didn't leave until he felt happier about himself.

Lucas walked into his office to prepare for Riley's arrival. The sounds of Ravel played from his computer. He dimmed the lights, lit some vanilla-scented candles, and opened the door for Riley to enter.

She wore a purple tank top with dark denim jean shorts that accentuated her hips. On her feet were a pair of matching wedge heels with the same shade of purple in suede leather, patterned over the top of her feet. Her toenails were painted clear with black-purple ombre tips. Her hair flowed softly in waves down her chest. Her eyes had little mascara on the lashes, a thin line of black eyeliner on the lash line, and purple eyeshadow subtly coloring her eyelids.

Lucas was awestruck. She had never looked more beautiful than she did now. He felt every feeling in the book when she smiled. They had only known each other for five days, but for Lucas, it felt like forever. He wanted to get to know her after this is over.

"I know this is supposed to be a bit of a roleplay, but I think I'm feeling something else here, Doctor Friar," Riley said, eyes welling up in tears.

"Does it help if I told you that you are extremely beautiful, and it's normal to catch these feelings?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm glad you'll be my true first time," Riley nodded and answered.

"I'm honored," Lucas chuckled.

Riley smiled back at her doctor. She knows she shouldn't be falling in love with her doctor, but she doesn't care. She wants a pleasant sexual experience. Little did she know; Lucas thinks he's in love with her, too. Lucas looked at Riley and closed the door.

They made no time in embracing each other intimately. They each made the first move simultaneously. When they kissed, it felt like the world was on fire. The planets aligned. The earth tilted on its axis. Lucas felt Riley melt into his arms. Riley noticed that Lucas had relaxed to her touch. The green-eyed doctor thought that Riley's soft lips tasted like strawberries and cherries. As Riley felt Lucas tongue her bottom lip, she let him in. Their tongues playfully flicked against each other. It didn't feel awkward. It felt funny because Riley laughed into the kiss.

Lucas ran his hands down Riley's back and hooked his fingers into the hem of her tank top. The beautiful brunette raised her arms to let Lucas peel the tank off her body and over her head. Lucas's green eyes saw the top half of Riley's beautiful body. Her chest was covered with a strapless nude-colored bra that blended well with her skin tone. As Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck, and Lucas hugged Riley's waist to rest his hands at the small of her back, they kissed again. Riley let her hands drop to the collar of Lucas's blue dress shirt and clawed her hands into the fabric. She used her willpower to pull Lucas closer to herself. She kissed Lucas with intensity and passion. However, the brunette was still hesitant because she didn't know him. She did know that she liked him, and he knew what he was doing to her.

Riley unbuttoned Lucas's blue shirt open and saw the kind of body she had read about in the romance novels: chiseled abs, rock-hard pectorals, and the defined 'V' dip that rested above the waistline of his jeans. She pulled out the rest of his shirt that was tucked into his jeans. She then placed her hands at the belt buckle, fingering the waistband of his black boxer briefs underneath the denim. She looked up at Lucas as he slid the dress shirt off his arms. Seeing the golden cross pendant adorn the doctor's neck made Riley feel things that she shouldn't be feeling. Or so they say.

Lucas threaded his fingers through Riley's hair and guided her to the couch as they kissed fervently. Riley sat down and took off her heels. The doctor had followed suit by removing his shoes and socks quickly. When the green-eyed man sat down on the couch with Riley, he knew that Riley wasn't just a patient who needed help. She was more than that. It was hard for him to put his feelings for her into words. Riley is not his patient. As Lucas aimed his lips for Riley's neck, just below her ear, he murmured simple words that made Riley melt.

"I want you, Riley," he kissed the spot below her ear. "It's you I want," he continued as he ran a hand down her stomach and into her denim jean shorts. "I know we've only known each other for about a week, but I don't care. You're beautiful, and I want to get to know you. Not just like this," he finished by palming her arousal with his hand between two different fabrics.

Riley let out a breath that needed to be let out. She smiled and felt other parts of her body heighten. Wrapping an arm around Lucas's side, Riley grinded herself against his hand that had touched her. She lightly bit her lip to keep from making noise. When Lucas pulled his hand out of her denim shorts, he used his other hand to reach for the hook of Riley's bra. With a quick one-two, Riley's nude bra was unhooked, and she took it off to throw it somewhere in the room. Lucas kissed his way down Riley's topless body and took her hard nipple into his mouth. He admired the way Riley moaned in pleasure. He knew to be both gentle and aggressive if Riley asks for it. When he treated Riley's other breast to the same movements, Riley gasped again. Her nerves played a role in her reactions. Normally, she would hate it. Today, she loves the fact that a man is worshipping every inch of her body. She felt like she was flying. It was pure perfection for the two.

Lucas peppered a trail of kisses down Riley's smooth stomach. Riley laid back to let Lucas take off her denim shorts. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, kissing the skin that was revealed. He fingered the band of her flesh-colored panties and pulled them down her legs with the denim shorts, helping her shed the rest of her clothes, and now, she was bare naked.

Riley closed herself, afraid of her own exposure. She had never been fully naked in front of anyone before, not even her last sexual partner. Lucas thought that she was just being shy. As it has been with some of his previous patients, shyness is normal.

"It's okay, Riley," he said. "I know it's strange and awkward, but I promise you. You will be okay. Okay?"

She nodded and opened her body for him. When Lucas saw Riley's naked body open up for him, he palmed himself through his jeans. Riley's smooth foot joined his hand in rubbing his constricted cock. Riley and Lucas made eye contact, and the gaze in their eyes caused an arousing sensation between them. Lucas took Riley's foot into his hands and kissed the sole of her foot. He then licked up and down her arches and between her toes, making Riley inhale sharply. She may have discovered a new kink. Maybe even a fetish. Lucas enveloped a couple of Riley's toes into his mouth and began to suck on them to massage them. Riley threw her head back, crying and moaning at the tickling sensation from Lucas's tongue. She wanted to come right there. Lucas placed Riley's foot back into his lap and grabbed her other foot to worship it. The sandy-haired doctor knew a perfect pair of feet when he saw them. From the moment Riley took off her shoes, Lucas knew that he had to have a taste, a want to feel. While assessing her foot with his mouth, he could tell that Riley very much takes care of herself. Lucas loved a girl who practices good hygienic habits. It just turned him on more.

Lucas kissed his way up Riley's smooth leg until his head was directly between her thighs. Riley had anticipated this moment in particular. She was more afraid this time than she was on the third day. Lucas reassured Riley that if anything got uncomfortable or goes wrong, then he'll slow down or stop. All Riley had to do was look into Lucas's green eyes, and she surrendered. He kissed the insides of Riley's thighs, prolonging her pleasure.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured to a whisper as he placed a chaste kiss on her sex.

Before she could thank Lucas for the compliment, Riley hitched a breath, threw her head back, and grinned in shyness. Nobody had thought of her as "beautiful." When she felt Lucas's tongue on her wetness, she never wanted it to end. His tongue massaged the protruding bud from Riley's arousal. This was new to her. If anything, she truly thinks that Lucas is the best. He took great care in making the brunette not only feel great sexually, but to also flourish as a person.

Riley squealed so hard that her voice cracked. Lucas used a hand to part the lips, so he could flick his tongue against Riley's glistening bud. His other hand snaked its way to her entrance, and he stuck one finger inside, feeling around for her sweet spot. As he pushed a second finger in, Riley gasped. She looked down to Lucas, and he made eye contact with her as his tongue and fingers did the work. Soon, Lucas's mouth clamped down on the brunette's swelling clit. He curled his fingers and pressed Riley's g-spot at the right angle. Riley had screamed, running her hands through Lucas's sandy blonde hair. Lucas's mouth let go of Riley's arousal, but he still kept pumping her.

"Now, Riley, I need you to look at me and let go. Come on, beautiful. Come for me," Lucas commanded Riley with his husky voice.

Lucas returned his mouth to Riley's pearl. Riley looked at Lucas and screamed as the latter picked up the pace. The doctor grunted as if he were orgasming. Feeling the vibrations of his voice made Riley peak higher and higher until floating black dots built up in her vision. Then her eyes rolled back as her lower half quaked on end. That was Lucas's cue to let off Riley.

Riley felt all the elation in the world, but as her breathing regulated, she cried because it was one of the best orgasms she ever had. Lucas sucked Riley's juices clean off his fingers when he saw Riley crying. He crawled over Riley's body on the couch, cradled her head in his arms, and kissed her supple lips. Peppering kisses on her neck and jawline, Lucas helped Riley subside her cries.

"You did great. You were amazing. There's no wrong for you to lose control. I hope you know that," Lucas whispered in her ear, concern dripping in his tone.

Riley didn't say anything. She instead took Lucas's head into her own hands and kissed him with purity. Then her hands slowly danced their way down the doctor's body, feeling the rock-hard muscles absorb the shock of her bouncing fingertips. As her fingers brushed the belt buckle, she did nothing but look in those green eyes of Lucas's, and she had undone the belt and unbuttoned his denim jeans. When Riley pulled her hands away, Lucas took care of the rest and stripped himself of his jeans and his skin-tight black boxer briefs.

When Riley saw Lucas's nine-inch length, she knew what she was in for. She remembered the previous day when she had to suck off the grape that lathered Lucas's Texas-sized member. Now, the brunette must brace herself for the taste of flavorless cock. Riley wanted to return the favor, but she was afraid; so, she took her time. Her intuition told her to kiss Lucas and worship his body as he had done to her, starting with his naturally soft lips. She also left a trail of kisses from his jaw, down his neck, and along his broad shoulders and pectorals. The brunette didn't want to come on too strong, so she played it safe when she placed open mouth kisses on his nipples. She heard Lucas hitch his breath. Did she make a mistake?

"It's okay, Riley. I like it. You're doing fine. Take your time," he reassured her that everything was going smoothly.

Riley then kissed each abdominal muscle that formed the rest of his torso. Her face grazed the doctor's hard cock, and she licked the closest area of skin on his member, beginning a trail to the mushroom head of his cock. When she engulfed his cock, she knew exactly what needed to be done. She didn't need to think about lubricant that tasted like grape juice. She only thought about him, satisfying him.

The brunette took Lucas into her mouth as much as she could. With her brown eyes, she looked up at Lucas and pulled back, so only the head was in her mouth. Then Riley went down again. As she went up, she hollowed her cheeks. If Lucas could pick one single attribute of Riley's that made her sexy, no matter what she did, it would be her eyes. She looked him in the eye when she ate the apple, sucked her nectar from his fingers, and wanted Lucas to come in her mouth.

Lucas's trembling hands moved to Riley's soft chocolate waves. Riley bobbed her head up and down as she salivated all over Lucas's cock. Her mouth covered the head of his cock again, so the brunette dipped her tongue into the slit. Lucas inhaled deeply through his nose and closed his eyes to bask in the pleasure that his new favorite patient was giving him. It was a sign that he was about to come, but Riley refused to give him the benefit of satisfaction. Riley was all about the benefit of the doubt.

Riley pulled off with a pop and swallowed the spit that remained in her mouth. Her lips were tingling, and she loved it. As she laid back, Lucas stood up to retrieve a condom from the desk drawer. She was relieved to know that Lucas will protect her by protecting himself. She wasn't nervous anymore.

Lucas returned to the couch to top Riley. Riley placed her hands behind Lucas's neck where his golden chain necklace hung from. To prepare Riley for penetration, Lucas placed the tip of his cock upon her pink flesh, the nerves exploding within. As the brunette grinded her flesh against the doctor's hard cock, she felt herself get wetter, and that was exactly Lucas's purpose of doing that. Riley took Lucas's cock and placed the head at her entrance, telling Lucas to push himself inside her.

When he did, Riley winced in pain, but she kept her eyes on Lucas. She tried not to scream loudly, so all that came out of her mouth was a squeak. He was huge. Lucas stayed inside Riley, shushing in her ear to quiet and comfort her. The green-eyed doctor kissed Riley's jawline to make her comfortable as he thrust into his patient's tight wetness.

Riley thought to herself, this isn't just sex; this is love. Care. Sensuality. Lucas looked in Riley's dilated brown eyes and saw the trust, passion, and her beauty. Riley and Lucas began making out to match their thrusts. Then they moaned into each other's mouths, reaching their orgasms. Lucas broke away from Riley's lips and worked on her neck. He wanted Riley to belong to him, so he sucked on the sensitive spot below her earlobe. Lucas sent Riley into overload. Riley held onto Lucas, wrapping her legs around his back.

Pushing himself in and out, Lucas felt Riley's walls close on him. His mission was to make Riley feel all the elation in the world. Lucas wanted Riley to come, so he faced Riley's brown eyes again.

"Remember... when... I said... you... could let... let go? Lose control?" Lucas asked between breaths as he continued thrusting.

"Do you want me to?" Riley returned.

"Keep your eyes on me, baby. I want to see your beautiful face as you come."

Their moans filled the room as they looked at each other. Riley had hit her peak, and the black dots known as floaters decorated her vision, slowly taking her away from the earth. Lucas slowed down as he felt Riley's legs spasming around him. The brunette had tightened her embrace on Lucas after she came. That's how Lucas knew. He was done with his patient, but she had something else in mind.

"Can I... ride you?" she asked, out of breath.

"Of course," he answered.

Lucas pulled out and exchanged places with Riley. Now that Riley was on top of Lucas, she looked at him seductively. She straddled his waist and dragged her wetness up his shaft, hoping to find the tip. The doctor helped Riley ease onto his cock until he was fully buried in her sheath.

Riley leaned forward, holding onto Lucas's shoulders for support. Lucas pushed her brunette hair behind her ears and shoulders. Once Riley got into a rhythm, she smiled at Lucas as he brought her in for another kiss. Lucas placed his hands on Riley's hips, guiding her body. As he leaned up on his elbows, the doctor planted more kisses down Riley's neck and shoulders. He stopped at her breasts, taking one of her brown nipples into his mouth before lightly holding it with his teeth. Riley reacted by taking Lucas's hand and placing it on her other breast, hoping he'll take the hint to pinch and roll it with his fingers.

"Ah, fuck, Doctor Friar!" Riley cursed, but she didn't care.

Lucas moaned on Riley's breast as he switched to the other one. Riley cradled Lucas's head in her hands, pushing him to pleasure her breasts. She could orgasm from that alone, but the intercourse made it so much better and more intense.

Lucas held Riley by the small of her back with one hand. He used his good hand to find Riley's swollen clit and play with it while she bounces up and down on his thick cock. With everything she felt happening to her body, Riley knew her orgasm was coming again, so she gave her doctor a warning.

"Remember to keep your eyes on mine, Riles. Eyes on me," Lucas let go and breathed out as he and Riley connected foreheads.

Riley's walls clenched around Lucas's cock again, and she felt everything spill out of her. Her body quickly embraced Lucas as they lay there on the couch. Their sweaty bodies stuck together as they caught their breaths. When the two lazily made out, Lucas eased Riley off his body. He had one more test for Riley, and it was one thing he beseeched of his patient.

Riley stood up to watch Lucas change his position on the couch. As he lay on his side, he motioned for her to lay with him. With her back to him, she let Lucas caress her body. He placed kisses on her outside shoulder before lifting her leg in the air. The beautiful brunette turned her head around to kiss the green-eyed doctor. Lucas lined up his member with Riley's dripping wet entrance and penetrated her from behind, holding onto her slender body.

The handsome doctor quickly found his rhythm, fucking his gorgeous patient mercilessly. Riley found herself loving this position. She loved the cool air's gentle caress against the erogenous spots on her body. Lucas believed that no words could describe how he's feeling right now. His patient is gorgeous and knows how to please. Why was she not okay in the first place?

"Oh, you fuck so good, Dr. Friar," Riley moaned as she eyed Lucas's sweat beads.

"That's not my name," he murmured aloud. "I told you... to call," Lucas felt dizzy. "Call me Lucas," he finally formulated his thoughts.

"Oh, GOD, Lucas, yes!" Riley screamed as Lucas increased his tempo.

"I want you to look at me and touch yourself, Riley. I want to see you come again, and I'll come with you," Lucas told Riley.

With one hand, Riley held onto the nape of her doctor's neck as they passionately made out and fucked. Riley's other hand went down to her pulsating clit, rubbing it in circles as her pleasure had peaked. Lucas broke the kiss to watch Riley's face as she ebbed and flowed through her orgasm. He saw her brown eyes go dark. And that's all he remembered until he came...

AFTERMATH

Riley did not want to put her clothes back on. Right now, the only thing keeping her warm was her balled-up body and the couch. She watched Lucas grab a robe and a fluffy red blanket out of his armoire. As he sat down with Riley on the couch, he wrapped the blanket around her naked form and encased himself with his robe. Now that Riley has found a solution to her sexual problems, she must find someone worthy of her time. If it will not be Lucas with whom she finds love, then he'll wish her the best.

"So, Riley, did you enjoy yourself?" Lucas asked as he handed her a small glass of water.

"It was everything I had hoped for," the brunette answered.

"I'll say the same. Are you sure your first time wasn't enjoyable?" he smiled at her.

"It's something I don't like to talk about, but this time was more memorable. I won't forget you, and I don't want you to forget about me," Riley lamented. "I'm so happy I met you!"

"I'm happy that I met you, too."

Lucas then thought for a moment. Riley is one of the most beautiful women he has ever met. They just had passionate sex. Is it time to pursue something with her outside his practice?

"Will it bother you if I say I still want to get to know you outside of this? What we have here?" Lucas motioned with his hand.

"Not at all," Riley answered with a kiss.


End file.
